Greater Things Could Have Happened
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Hotch and Emily are in her apartment, when the lights go out and their kidnapped. WARNING: in future chapters, there will be RAPE and very dramatic scenes. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Emily was sitting on her couch when she heard a soft knock on her front door. She turned away from the TV momentarily and glanced at the door. She groaned, set her wine glass down on the coffee table and walked towards the door.

It was eight on a Sunday night, and she had just gotten comfortable. She had settled on an old movie, not knowing the name, in her black jeans, an ex's Jets jersey and her favorite wine. It wasn't two minutes until the knock ruined her mood.

She stopped walking when she reached her island. She decided, from being so political at work, she'd mix it up. So she yelled to her unknown visitor. "Whoever it is, leave now or your ass will be kicked to Texas!"

She heard a chuckle from outside her door, and shifted her weight onto one foot. "Emily, open your door."

She cursed under her breath and went to open the door. As she pulled the door open, she was greeted by a smiling Agent Hotchner. "Sir?"

He slid past her into her home and went to her living room. He heard the door close and her feet follow up behind him. He turned around to see Emily hugging her shoulders.

"What's up Hotch?"

"Emily, why are you holding your shoulders?"

Emily immediately took her hands away from her arms and shoved them into her pockets, he cheeks turning red. It was her repetitive defensive and sheltering move, wrapping her hands around her upper arms, and usually didn't even realize she was attempting it.

"No reason. What are you doing here? Is there a case?"

"No," he moved to her TV and saw the movie playing. _With Words and Music. "I left my files here the other day when Morgan, JJ and I were here." Her face suddenly brightened and she ran to her room, leaving him to stand alone. She returned seconds later while a manila case file in her hands. "I was looking through it yesterday actually. Just going over some things I might have missed."_

_Hotch took the file from her extended hand and nodded. "Not a problem. Can I ask, why are you alone while drinking wine and watching an old romance movie?"_

_She smirked and took her place back on the couch. He sat in the recliner next to the couch, and angled himself to face her. Her glass was now in her hand again, and a sarcastic grin faced him. "Well, with the romance movie, since I have no romance of my own, I like to bask in the glory of others. Yay them." Hotch smirked at her sarcastic tone, than quickly returned with his normal, don't-piss-me-off-or-I-will-kill-you face/ I'm-being-serious-and-if-you-cant-see-that-piss-off face. "And the wine," she continued, not noticing his change of emotions. "Is just for my amusement. My favorite Merlot all to myself."_

"_Well, since I'm here now, would you mind sharing?"_

_Her eyes immediately snapped up to his. "Do you not have Jack tonight?"_

_He remorsefully shook his head and she literally jumped off her couch and ran to her kitchen, making him smile. She came back a few moments later, carrying another glass of wine. She handed it to him and sat back down on the couch. She smiled when she saw him take a sip, then another. "Like it?"_

_He nodded and set the glass down on the table. It was about a half an hour later and both were seemingly comfortable by than. Hotch had moved to the couch and Emily was now cuddled up against him, sleeping. She now had on a pullover covering her jersey, and her slippers hanging off her feet. The movie ended and Emily slowly awoke by the sound of the music. She opened her eyes to see the credits rolling down the screen. She realized she was huddled into the chest of her supervisor and pulled away, leaning on the armrest of the couch. She saw him grin and she shot him a dirty look. "Have a good nap?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Your chest is a little to hard for my liking."_

"_Yet you slept like a baby for two whole hours."_

_She tried to come up with a reply, but she thought of nothing. So instead, she took the pillow from behind her and hit him with it. The shock on his face made her laugh, and she hit him again. She jumped off the couch and began to walk towards the bathroom when something soft hit her head with force. She turned to see a laughing Aaron Hotchner now standing next to her couch. Luckily, her pillow was still in hand, and she slapped him with it in his chest. They hit each other over and over, laughing and smiling like eight year old kids. At some point Hotch decided to drop his pillow, and launched at her. She fell onto the floor with him above her. Before she could say anything, his hands began to tickle her tummy._

_She laughed profusely and tried to get him off, but failed. "Hotch! Stop it! I'm going to pee!" _

_His laughing made him give up. They then noticed the position they were in. Emily's breath was heavy, along with Hotch's. Their faces were millimeters apart. Hotch took one hand and began to move a strand of hair out of her eyes, when her hand caught his. Both hands were now resting by her cheek, her hand keeping his there. No one moved. Their breathing began to even out, but their eyes were filled with fire. He was about to ask something when the lights went out. The TV was now a static-filled frame, and the heater had turned off. _

_Hotch got off of Emily, and leant her a hand to get up. When she was standing, she brushed the hair Hotch had touch behind her ear._

"_Hello Agents."_

_Both of their heads shot up to the ceiling. Emily's eyes widened and she looked at Hotch. She couldn't see him well, but she could feel his hand brushing hers. He pulled her against his side and held her waist tight. "Who's there?"_

_A loud laugh echoed through the apartment. "I'm not at the door Agent Hotchner. I'm right in front of you. All you have to do is look." Hotch's eyes searched the darkness, finding nothing, until a fist connected with his face. He fell to the ground, unconscious. _

"_Hotch!" Emily began to kneel over him, when she felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her back. Her back was pushed up against the man's chest, his arm around her chest. Her hands went up to his arm and tried to free herself. When she saw a flashlight turn on in her kitchen, she froze. Two more men were coming her way. One man grabbed Hotch up off the floor and began dragging him towards the door. The other man came up to her face, shining the light in her eyes._

_Emily began to squint, so she couldn't see the man's face. A new hand came to rest over her mouth, and her breath hitched. His face was now right in front of hers, his breath on her nose. "You say one word as we leave, you and your boyfriend are dead."_

_Emily hastily nodded her head, and the two men began to lead her out her door. They were in the hallway when they heard a door open. The man behind Emily tugged her closer, making no space between them. The man in front of her pulled a gun out of his jacket and turned to her. "Shut up and I wont shoot you right here." She blinked as a response, and saw who was coming out of the door at the end of the hall. The three quickly made their way over to the teenager. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, a skateboard in his hand. When he closed the door, he look up to see two men and a familiar looking woman. He than noticed her. She lived right down the hall. _

"_Miss. Prentiss?"_

_Before he got a response, a gunshot rang out and he hit the floor with a thud. Emily's whimper was muffled, as the first man's hand was still over her mouth. The three ran down the stairs and to the parking lot to see one man throwing Hotch into the trunk of a car._

_The man behind Emily shoved her into the backseat, and he followed her in. He took a rope from the floor and tied her hands tight, letting them rest in her lap. He than closed the door and waited for the other men to get into the car. The two in the front turned to face her, and they grinned. Her eyes widened, showing the dear that was present. The man next to her took a scarf from the floor and gagged her. He than took a strand of hair that was sticking out of her ponytail, and twirled it around her finger. Emily's eyes rested on the floor when he leaned towards her and whispered._

"_We're going for a little ride now, Emily."_

_A tear ran down her cheek and the car drove off down the highway._


	2. Acting Lessons

The car began rolling slowly as they came to an exit on the freeway. The three men glanced at the sign, as did Emily. Before the car kept rolling on the tarred roads, she saw the exit they'd gone off. Chesapeake, Virginia. They had been driving for a while, but she didn't know exactly how long. The man next to her had been feeling her up almost the whole ride, making her crying silently. When he wasn't busy with her, he'd smoke a cigarette, the smell reminding Emily of her teenage years.

By this time, Emily's hair had been let down and was curling around her shoulders. The man in the passenger seat looked back to Emily and grinned. "Emily, we're almost there. Have you had fun so far?" The words made Emily sick to her stomach. The man beside her gently took away the gag. She turned to him and he smiled slightly. "Answer the question Emily. Have you had fun so far?"

She nodded lamely as a response and looked back to the man in front. He smiled at her wickedly and reached his hand back to touch her face. She made sure she didn't flinch or back away, to show she was stronger than seemed at the moment. The man's finger trailed down her cheek and over her lips. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. He than gingerly brought it back to Emily and ran it over her lips again. The taste of alcohol and sweat coaxed her lips, and she wanted to puke.

The car began to slow down, and she felt it run through a ditch. There was a banging coming from the trunk and she turned behind her. She took a risk to see if her superior was alright. "Hotch!"

The scream made the man beside Emily hold onto her hand cover her mouth with his hand. She heard something from the trunk, and scarcely leaned closer to hear.

"Emily, stay strong, we'll be ok."

A tear slipped from Emily's eye and onto the man's hand when she heard Hotch's words. The car came to an abrupt stop, jerking everyone forward. There was an "Ow" from the trunk, and everyone looked out the windows. There was a man coming to the driver's window, and the man next to Emily quickly let her go and untied her hands. When the man was close to the car, he pulled Emily close, their faces inches apart. "You say anything, give any remarks or clues, you and Agent Hotchner will die. Play along, and make up a name when it's your cue." His whisper was hoarse and harsh, so Emily nodded to agree. The driver's window rolled down and the old man looked inside. He saw all four passengers looking at him. Two men in the front, and man in the back, and a woman in his arms.

"Hey guys, haven't been home in a while I see."

The man in the driver's seat smiled and nodded. "Had to go and pick up Kyle's girl from her parents house. All the way in Baltimore. It was a long drive. Is Buck ok?" The old man smiled and nodded. "He's been just fine. Actually just fed him, came out and found you guys all pullin' up." He looked at Kyle and Emily in the back, Kyle holding Emily and smiling, while her face was red and puffy.

"Kyle, what's your girl's name? You never mentioned her."

Kyle looked a Emily and kissed her on the cheek, then leaned into her neck, looking as if he was nuzzling her neck. She smiled slightly to play along. "That's your cue Emily."

Emily and Kyle both sat up straight, to see the man at their window now. As Kyle rolled down the window, Emily held out her hand for the man to get. "My name is Caroline. Nice to meet you, sir." The man shook Emily's hand gingerly, and looked at them, smiling. "Well I'm Sean McClain, and I live two houses down. Are you alright Caroline? Have you been crying?" Kyle immediately turned to Emily and wiped away the remains of her tears. He kissed her cheek and held her tighter as he turned to Sean. "She's alright. We just found out some bad news." Emily nodded her head and let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. I, um… well, I just had a miscarriage. My second in six months." A tear slipped from her eye, and everyone in the car knew, it wasn't for her fake story. Sean's face softened and he held out a hand, touching her cheek softly. She leaned into the touch for a brief moment. A touch of sadness, a touch of safety. But it was quickly taken away when she heard the driver begin to speak again. "Well, we're taking them to the pool house so they can have their privacy. She's had a rough time and we want to leave em' be." Sean nodded and turned to the house. He smiled than turned back to the car. "Paul, you try and steal this girl from Kyle and I'm going to get Betsy to come on over. And Peter, be a gentleman." The men in front laughed and waved him off. Sean walked down the road and into his house, before the car turned into the driveway. The house was big, two stories, but dingy and rusted. The driveway was longer than expected. As the car went down the pebbled driveway, they passed a small pool and a Jacuzzi. The back of the house looked as if it were from a horror film. It was moldy, the windows were dusty, two broken, and the ones that indicated there was a basement, were barred.

The car slowly came to a stop, and Emily turned her head. There was a small guest house in front of them, also having the horrific affect on it. All the windows were barred, and the door had growing vines. The roof had a small patch in it, and there was a chimney that was weighing the roof down. Kyle got out of the car and held a hand out for Emily. She reluctantly took his hand and stepped out of the car. There was a brief breeze passing, making her inhale the stench of skunk and garbage. Kyle brought her close to him as the others got out and opened the trunk. His voice was rough and harsh against her ear. "Now, people might be watching. You look like your in love with me, get it?" she nodded briefly. "My brothers are taking your boyfriend out of the trunk, act like you don't know, and we're going to begin walking inside.

His right arm went around her waist, and his left hand held hers, and he began guiding her into the guest house, as if she'd been hurt. She heard movement and a grunt behind her, but kept moving. She turned her head to Kyle and smiled, just as she was told. He smiled back and moved her hair behind her ear. They walked up the steps and he opened the door. He let her go inside first, and followed her, soon to be followed by his brothers, and Hotch. The place wasn't big, but it wasn't small. There was a tiny kitchen area, next to a good sized living room. Across from the kitchen was a bedroom, where there was a faint sound of rustling, but they ignored it. When the door was closed, their happy act was over.

Kyle shoved Emily hard, making her fall over onto the floor. Hotch quickly hobbled over to her and knelt down. "Emily are you alright?" She nodded weakly and looked up at him. "What's wrong with you ankle?"

"Has something to do with being cramped in a trunk for hours."

Kyle's clapping made them look up. The three brothers were standing side by side, smiling. Emily sat up and Hotch pulled her close. "I have to say Emily, your improve acting was amazing. You deserve a pat on the back. But, maybe you can get a better reward later." Hotch felt Emily shudder, but didn't turn his scowl from the three brothers. They all turned to leave.

Before the door was closed, Kyle turned and smiled. "Check the bedroom. We'll be back later."

Before they could get up, there was the sound of laughing from the bedroom; and not creepy, deep chucking, but little giggles. Emily and Hotch got up and quickly ran to the bedroom. There was a little girl sitting on the bed, looking at a picture book. She was smiling and giggling. Her back was against the headboard and her legs were Indian style. Her light brown curls reached just below her shoulders. Emily slowly walked over to her and knelt down beside the bed. The little girl looked up, confused. "Who are you?"

Emily's eyes filled with tears. "Camille?"

The little girl nodded and put the book down. Emily grasped the girl's hands in her own. "It's me sweetheart."

The girl's eyes brightened and her arms wrapped around Emily's neck. Emily kissed the girl's head repeatedly and held her tight. There were giggles coming from the little girl as Emily looked at Hotch, more tears in her eyes. "Camille is my daughter, Hotch."


	3. Could You Believe It?

Hotch just stood by the doorway, stunned. He watched as Emily looked away from him after moments of silence. She lifted the girl off the bed and smiled into her hair when she heard her giggle. He saw her set the girl back down on the bed and kiss her forehead. He decided to just listen to the conversation, not trusting himself to talk just yet.

"Mommy, I missed you!" The little girl, Camille, jumped back into her mother's arms. "I missed you too baby. But you know I needed to give you to Uncle Barry for a while. But I sent you birthday cards, and pictures, and your stuffed animals. Have you kept any of them?" The little girl pulled back and reached under the pillow closest to her. She held a small monkey in her hand, with a card attached. She opened her card for her mother to see.

Dear Cami,

It's nine at night right now, where I am. It's cold and windy, the exact opposite of what the weather is like for you, lucky girl. Uncle Barry told me how good your doing in school, and you've made lots of friends. I'm so proud of you, my sweet angel. I want you to know how much I miss you, and I love you so much. I'm so proud to be your mother, and I will bring us together again soon. The monkey, his name is Decki. I got him from my daddy when I was little, and I want you to have him. When you get upset, or scared, all you have to do is hold onto him and whisper my name. I will always be with you, my baby. I love you so much, but I have to go to bed. Tell your aunt and uncle I say hello and thank you, and mind you manners young lady. I said this so much already, but it's true. I love you, my Perfect Pearl.

Hugs and Kisses,

Mommy

Emily's eyes had filled with tears while reading the card aloud. She looked up to see that Hotch had inched closer to the bed, and Camille had been smiling at her. She brought Camille into another hug and kissed her again. "I love you, my Perfect Pearl."

Camille let go of her mother and looked her in the eye, her face serious. "My birthday is in four days. I only want one present. That ok?"

Her mother's smile widened, and another tear fell. "That's perfectly fine sweetheart. What would you like?"

Camille turned to Hotch standing by the doorway and waved him over. He reluctantly went over, and kneeled next to Emily. "Yes, Camille?"

Camille lowered head to whisper. "I want to spend it with you and Benny, as a family again."

Emily's head immediately shot up, and she looked at Hotch, than back at Camille. "Baby, where is Ben?"

Hotch looked at Camille, than at Emily. His mind was whirling. "Who is Ben, Emily?"

Before Emily could answer, Camille hopped off the bed and landed next to Hotch. "I forgot! We were playing a game!" She immediately ran out of the room and the two adults followed.

They watched as Camille looked under the couch near the huge, barred window. As she looked under the coffee table, and spun in a circle, her head high up. "Marco!"

There was a muffled "polo" coming from the closet and Emily and Camille simultaneously ran to it. Emily turned the doorknob and yanked the door open to find a little boy standing in it with a smile on his face. His short black hair contrasting with his pale skin, and his big green eyes staring up at her. "Ben?"

Ben turned his attention from Camille to Emily. His face twisted in confusion, than immediately brought out a smile. "Mommy!"

Ben jumped up into Emily's arms and wrapped his arms around her neck. She smiled into his neck and kissed his head. She squeezed him as if it was their last day on earth. "Mommy, I can't breathe!"

Emily laughed and set her son down. She caressed his cheek with her fingers and kissed his nose. "How have you been baby?" His eyes widened and his smile grew bigger. He and Camille jumped onto the couch, and brought Emily along. He began explaining everything that he had done, the three years he and his sister were away from their mother.

After about ten minutes of Ben talking, he looked at Hotch.

"Are you coming to sit down with us, sir?"

Emily smiled at her son's polite tone and turned to Hotch. She smiled slightly and waved him over. Hotch sat down next to Camille and smiled slightly.

Ben took his mother's hand and stood up, motioning for Camille to do the same. When the three were standing, Ben pushed Emily to the other side of the couch, where she sat down next to Hotch. The two adults watched the little kids with awe. They both looked at the clock, than ran to the bedroom, quick to return with a blanket. They turned off all the lights and made their way back to the couch.

When looked at, side by side, it was easy to see, they looked identical, and like best friends.

They laid on the other end of the couch, and laid their heads on the armrest. Ben pulled Camille close to him and spread the blanket over them. Emily and Hotch were about to ask what they were doing, when the door opened.

Kyle appeared with one of his brothers, but they had no clue which was Paul and which was Peter. They all looked alike.

A smile appeared on Kyle's face when he saw the kids sleeping, and Emily wrapped in Hotch's arms. A protective move.

"Well, even though the kids found their mommy, their hopes high and happiness soaring, they still can follow orders."

"Orders? What orders?"

"Well, Emily, they have been here for, maybe, three months I'd say."

Emily's breath hitched, and Hotch silently rubbed her back soothingly.

"They are to nap at precisely ten in the morning, every morning. When they wake up, they come out to the pool and our instructor teaches them to swim. They haven't learned everything yet, but they're close. They then come into the main house and make their lunches. After they finished their food, they come back in here and do their daily lesson, with Paul," he motioned to his brother. "By then, it's five, we make them dinner, tuck them in, and they sleep. It's always been that routine, and nothing will stop it. It's also what the neighbors are used to seeing. But now, we have two new guests, so we have some things to learn."

Emily backed up farther into Hotch's chest as Kyle stepped forward. He knelt down in front of the sleeping children, and leaned forward, as if to kiss them. "Don't!"

Camille moved slightly when Emily yelled, but settled right back down. Kyle looked at her, a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Don't what?"

Emily's face stiffened in furry. "Don't touch my children."

"And why not, Emily?"

"You touch them, I'll kill you! They're my children."

"They're yours?"

"Yes, they're mine! I gave birth to them, I held them every night when they cried, and I love them! They're mine!"

"Then why did you leave them to your brother and mother, Emilia?"

Emily winced at the use of her given name. She faced her children, and smiled at their sleeping faces, then looked back at Kyle, with anger in her eyes.

"I was being stalked by a creep who I dated for about a week. He was out to murder me and my children. He killed four people to get to me. I was sent to Virginia from Massachusetts so I would be safe, and so I had to send them away. I had to so they would be safe. They were only seven months when I left them with my brother and my mother. The kids father left me about a month after they were born, and he was, allegedly killed by my stalker."

Kyle's face turned confused. "Allegedly?"

"He was never found, but he was supposedly murdered. My stalker was caught, but I couldn't get my children because he had a partner, who was still trying to get to me."

"So, your boyfriend left you, and was supposedly murdered?"

Emily nodded her head, a little confused. "Well, Emily, I think your suspicions about you boyfriend's murder will be answered."

There was the sound of footsteps, and a man appeared in the doorway. His blonde hair ruffled around his head, his bangs covering his blue eyes. He was, maybe, 5'8, at the least. He looked about thirty-five, maybe forty. When Emily's eyes landed on him, her breath hitched. "Johnny…"

The man nodded his head, his eyes looked angry, sad and almost apologetic. "Emilia, nice to see you again."

"You took my children… you kidnapped your own children?"

"What if I said yes?"


	4. The Horror of Relations

Emily sat there in Hotch's arms, shocked. She had no idea what to say to the man she once loved. A tear fell from her eye when he stepped forward. She tried backing up when he stood in front of her and Hotch, but only hit Hotch's chest. Hotch's arm tightened around her, keeping her safe.

"Why?" Emily couldn't believe what she was witnessing, the sadness cracking into her voice.

"Why what, Emilia?"

"Why would you kidnap your own children?"

John kneeled down in front of Camille and brushed her bangs behind her ear. He heard Emily's breath hitch, and he turned to her. "It's pretty self-explanatory my dear Emily. I missed them. Just because I didn't love you anymore doesn't mean I didn't love them. They were my babies just as much as yours. You took them away from me."

"No I didn't John," Emily felt herself grow stronger while watching her babies sleep. Full of peace and tranquility. "You left. I had them, and I brought them to my brother, Barry, and my mother."

"First, I don't care what you call it, you took them from me! Second, Barry isn't even your good brother. That's Vincent. Why would you bring them to your bad brother?"

"He's not bad, John! Vincent was killed six years ago, and you would know that if you paid attention to anything!"

"How did Vincent die?"

"You never paid any attention to me did you? He was killed by a drunk driver on my birthday. The second birthday that I was with you. I cried all night but you weren't there! Than on the day of the funeral, you were drunk! So I couldn't even bring you for fucking moral support!"

"That's not why I wasn't with you on your birthday you dumbass!"

"Then why the hell weren't you!"

"I was fucking your sister!"

Emily's eyes widened and she fell silent. Her eyes filled with furry and she stood up, along with John. She shoved him until his back hit the wall. "You were having an affair! With my own flesh and blood?"

"Of course I was! You wouldn't put out and I was getting frustrated! And besides, your sister is a slut."

"Janice is not a slut! She's an ignorant bitch, but she's no slut."

John shoved her backwards, and she stumbled a little bit. "Well you certainly aren't! And the first time we had sex, you go and get knocked up!"

"You think I did that on purpose?"

"Of course! You were needy and desperate, you'd do anything!"

Emily went up to him and slapped him across the face. That wasn't a smart idea.

Kyle and Paul came up behind her and grabbed her arms. As she tried to struggle, John headed towards the bedroom, followed by Kyle and Paul who were carrying a struggling Emily. "Let me go!"

Hotch began to follow, but the door slammed behind them all. He banged several times, but got no response.

He heard a noise from behind him and turned to see Camille and Ben crying. He ran to them and gathered them in his arms.

All three tried to ignore the screams of pain and horror coming from the bedroom, but it didn't help.

Hotch began to cry with the kids, praying Emily would be alright when they came out.


	5. Surprise

**Twenty minutes later, Ben and Camille had fallen asleep in Hotch's arms. He looked up from the sleeping kids and watched as the door flung open. Out came a battered Emily (Emilia) Prentiss.**

**Her lip was cut and her eye was black and blue. Her pullover was no longer covering her. She was in her long jersey, and nothing underneath. Her hair was back in a ponytail and her eyes were close to closing. Her legs and feet were bare, bruises covering almost every inch of her pale skin. Hotch began to get up, but she told him to sit down, seeing as he had the kids in his arms.**

**The kids must have felt him move, because they both began to awaken. Emily knelt beside the three and stroked Ben's hair. The kids sat up, both leaning against Hotch's chest.**

"**Mommy, what happened?"**

**Emily smiled weakly at her son. "Nothing bad baby. I had a bit of an accident."**

**Camille traced the bruise on Emily's eye with her finger. "Is it the same accident that happened when daddy lived with us?"**

**Hotch looked up at Emily. The kids were only seven months when they were given to Emily's family members. Emily smiled weakly at him. "She has an eidetic memory."**

**Emily turned her attention back to Camille and nodded. "It's the same accident baby."**

**Camille wrapped her arms around Emily, and held squeezed as a tear ran down her cheek. Emily pulled back and wiped her daughter's cheek. "Don't cry baby. I'm alright. Has your daddy or any of these men hurt you or Benny?"**

**Ben immediately shook his head, but Camille stayed silent.**

"**Camille? Sweetie, what happened?"**

**Camille shook her head and buried her face in Hotch's arms. Emily stood up, and the bedroom door opened slightly more. Hotch looked up and Emily turned to see John, Kyle and Paul coming out of the bedroom; all smirking.**

**Emily clenched her fists at her sides and hid her children from the men. **

**All three men stalked forward, smiling at Emily. John stopped right in front of Emily.**

"**Now that," he gestured towards the bedroom. "Is something I've missed from our marriage."**

**Emily's face was twisted with anger and shame, but she didn't say a word. There was a loud bang from outside, and they all turned to the window. They saw a man running from a car and to the guest house they were in. Emily's eyes widened when she saw the man banging on the door.**

"**Mick?"**


	6. Tragic Memories

The three men ran into the bedroom and slammed the door to hide from the unaccepted visitor. Emily quickly made her way over to the door and pulled it open, just showing her face.

"Mick?"

"Emily, thank God! Your friends have been looking for you, and Garcia tracked your cell phone to this location. Are you alright?"

Emily smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for caring."

Mick looked at her with confusion, and tried to look behind her, but Emily blocked him. He leaned closer to Emily and saw the bruise on her face. "Emily, what happened to you?"

"Nothing," Emily shook her head. "I fell and slammed my eye on the corner of the end table. Nothing serious." Mick shook his head and leaned close enough to kiss her. "Emily, tell me something."

"What do you want to know, Mick?"

"Who's in there with you?"

Emily closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. "No one. I wanted sometime alone, so I came here."

"Than why are you crying?"

Emily felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hotch's fake smile directed towards Mick. "Hello Mick."

"Agent Hotchner? You're here with Emily?"

Before Hotch could nod, there was a bang from the bedroom, which caused Emily to shiver, and the door open. Mick immediately stepped inside and slammed the door. "What is going on here?"

"Mick please, I'm begging you, leave. It's for your own good. Please Mick."

Before he could answer, the bedroom door opened and Kyle appeared with John by his side, a gun in his hand. "Hello, Agent Rawson."

"Who are you?"

Kyle smiled and wiped the blood off his arm. "My name, is none of your business. How do you know Emily?"

"I worked a case with her and Agent Hotchner a few months ago." He looked over at Emily who's face was practically buried in Hotch's arm. "Emily, who are they?"

Emily turned to Mick, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Mick. For everything."

Before he could answer, a shot rang out and he fell to the floor. "NO!" Emily ran to his side, only to be grabbed by John. He forced her back against the wall, his body pinning her. She struggled to see Mick, and kicked John in the groin. But it didn't do anything. "Are you made of steel or something!"

John smiled and licked her cheek, then leaned close to her ear. "A cup my dear Emilia. I'm always prepared."

He flipped them, so his back was against the wall, but her back was against his chest. She was restrained while watching Kyle beat Mick to death. Hotch tried to fight Kyle of, but another shot rang out, and Hotch fell to the floor as well. "No! You spineless bastards!"

Both men laughed lightly and smiled at her. "You'll be next if you don't shut up Emily."

Emily immediately shut her mouth and looked to the couch. Her children were hiding under the blanket they had been napping with only moments ago. She tried to get away once more, but she felt too tired and weak. Her sobs grew louder as she saw Mick's lifeless body laying on the floor, and Hotch's being dragged into the bedroom.

When would this end?


	7. Who Would Think?

John threw Emily to the ground and followed Kyle into the bedroom. The door slammed and Emily's tearstained face looked down at Mick. One hand went to his chest, the other to cover her mouth to muffle her cries. "Oh Mick. You never listened."

Emily looked up to see her children standing next to her, crying. "Oh, baby."

Emily wrapped her arms around her two children and held them tight, whispering soothing words in their ears. She picked Camille up and held Ben's hand and led them into the kitchen, away from the dead body. She sat them both on the counter, facing away from the living room.

"What did you two see?"

Both kids were quiet and shook their heads. Emily tilted her head, sympathy written across her face. She kissed them both on the head and told them to stay there, and be quiet.

She went over to the bedroom door and pressed her ear up against it. When she heard nothing, she reached slowly for the doorknob. It was unlocked. She slowly opened the door to see Hotch laying on the bed, his shoulder neatly stitched and his shirt torn straight down the middle.

She ran over to the bed and knelt beside him, gently shaking his arm. "Hotch? Hotch, please open your eyes."

Hotch's eyes immediately popped open and looked at her. He pulled her up and squeezed her arms. "Hotch?" He didn't listen. He sat up and pulled her onto the bed. He straddled her squirming body, grabbed her wrists and set them above her head, on the pillows. "Hotch! What are you doing? Get off of me!"

He shook his head and forced his lips on hers.

Emily's eyes were wide open and her lips closed tight, struggling to get out from under her supervisor.

Minutes later, his rough lips were still on hers, she saw Kyle and John appear from the walk-in closet across the room. Her eyes widened more, and she struggled harder to get away. Hotch's lips were lifted from hers and he was roughly pulled off the bed. Emily quickly sat up and sat against the headboard, her knees up to her chest, and her head in her knees.

"Oh, now Emily, what's wrong?" Kyle left the room to go to the children and John shut the door. Emily looked up to see Hotch restrained to the closet doorknob, and John sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why did he do that?"

Emily's voice was trembling and shallow, almost inaudible. "He was injected with Libido. You know what that is don't you?" Emily nodded slightly and looked at Hotch who was fighting his restraints frantically. "It's an arousal drug. Why would you inject him with that?"

"Amusement my dear Emilia. Now, Agent Hotchner has been injected with four doses." Emily's eyes widened, and her arms loosened from the grip on her legs. "That could kill him! What the fuck John!"

"Hey! It only kills him if he doesn't get his arousal satisfied. Now, if you assist him with that pleasurable task, I'm sure he'd thank you… for many different reasons."

Emily's watery eyes turned to Hotch. His eyes were frantic and full of lust, his body practically convulsing against the door. "John, let me have her!"

Emily winced from the harshness in his words.

"Calm down Aaron. You can have her in a moment."

Emily looked at John, his face filled with an amused grin, than back at Hotch. He stopped his struggling and looked at her. His eyes looked so dark and powerful. So needy and disgusted. He whispered something into the air, but nothing was heard. Emily slowly got up and made her way over to the closet. She touched his hands and his eyes flew to hers. His voice was hallow and sorrow filled when he whispered. "I'm sorry Emily." She gave him a sad smile and pulled gently at the restraints, and they fell to the floor.

Hotch grabbed her arms and stood them up. He kissed her forcefully before throwing her on the bed. Before she could make a sound, he was, again, on top of her and kissing the hallow of her throat. She looked over at the door to see John smiling wickedly. He was leaning back against the door, his hands moving to the tent in his jeans.

Hotch began to tug at the hem of her jersey, so she sat up slightly and let him pull it off, revealing her bruised, naked body. But he didn't seem to care. He pushed on her shoulders and she fell back onto the bed. She looked up at the ceiling, forcing her tears back.

Hotch bit one of her peaked nipples and she let out a groan. She made her eyes over to the nightstand, to see something behind it. She looked a little closer, and gasped at the sight.


	8. Show Time!

Hotch began to thrust into her fast and hard. She had to grab the bars on the bed above her to keep from falling off the edge of the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and cried.

Twenty minutes later, Hotch lay panting on the bed, next to Emily who lay in the fetal position, above the covers, still naked. Her eyes were spewing tears, but she held her gaze on the sight before her.

Paul. Dead. Dried blood surrounding his head.

She heard Hotch begin to curse at John, which only made him chuckle. She turned on her back and began to grab the comforter when a hand on hers stopped her. John's hand.

She immediately sat up and curled herself up into a little ball against the headboard. Hotch tried to comfort her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders, but she winced and pulled away.

"Emily, I'm so sorry."

She nodded lamely as a reply and smiled sadly. "It's ok. I'm fine."

John pulled Emily from her position and handed her the jeans and pullover she had been wearing when they first entered the house. He told her to put them on, and she did as told. She pulled the pullover, over her head, but stopped and looked at him before pulling on her jeans. "Can I have my underwear?"

John smirked and shook his head. Emily pulled up her jeans and buttoned them, right before John grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. He shoved her down onto the living room floor, making her land roughly on her elbow. She slightly picked up her head and looked around. There was no sign of Camille or Ben, but Kyle was sitting on the couch.

He moved over to her and knelt down next to her. He pulled gently on her arm and she stood. He leaned into her ear and she shivered as he whispered. "Ben and Camille are playing outside with Peter. I told them that if they call you mommy outside, you will die. The neighbors are always out at this time and we're going to put on another show. If you say anything, to any of the neighbors, you and your children will die. Alright?"

Emily nodded her head and looked out the window to see her kids laughing, while playing soccer with Peter. She grimaced at the sight, and looked back at Kyle.

"Emily, there's a bathing suit for you in the bathroom."

Emily's eyes were wide. "It's below freezing outside!"

Kyle tightened his grip on her arm and smacked her across the face. Emily looked back at him and nodded slightly. "I'll get changed."

….

Emily was laying down on her stomach, in a blood red bikini, her hair loosely curled around her shoulders, on a beach towel, reading Cosmo.

She subtly looked up to see Ben playing in the grass with John, and Peter tickling Camille. Kyle was straddling the back of legs and massaging her shoulders. She turned the page and began a quiz. "Go lower." she moaned quietly, making Kyle chuckle wickedly.

"Are you bossing me around?"

"I hate to admit it but you have amazing hands. If you don't listen to me, Kyle, I'll yell out that you kidnapped my children, my boss and I, to your neighbors that are gardening over there."

Kyle's hands tightened on her shoulders and moved up her neck. He moved his head down to her ear, and heard her breath catch slightly. "You yell out anything, I'll kill you."

"It'll be worth it to see you squirm."

Kyle moved his hands, reluctantly, down to the small of her back and began to massage. A small smile graced Emily's lips, and she went back to her quiz.

About five minutes later, Emily was laying on her back, with Kyle straddling her legs. His hands were in her hair, and they were sharing small pecks. Kyle stopped for a minute and looked into her eyes. "You're a very good actress Emilia."

Emily gave a sarcastic smile. "Why thank you. You're a very good kidnapper. Also, I hope you rot in hell." Kyle leaned in again and kissed her. This time, he locked his lips to hers, and probed her mouth with her tongue.

Emily put her hands on his chest, and lightly pushed him up and away from her. He looked down at her, glaring.

"Emily…" he warned.

She pushed him off of her and sat up. Before she could stand, he grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "Where are you going?"

Emily looked up to see a familiar face coming towards them. "Well, I had to pee, but now I guess I can't." They both turned to the man heading over to them and smiled.

"Caroline!"

Emily gave a weak smile. "Hi Sean."


	9. Darren

Kyle pulled Emily in between his legs and rested her head on his chest. He brought his hands on her stomach, and she put her hands on his. Sean came over to them and smiled, waving a small shovel at them.

"How are you kids doing?"

Kyle and Emily both smiled. "We're fine. How are you Sean?"

He smiled at Emily and sat down on a lawn chair. "Fine. Me and the Mrs are digging out the weeds near our bushes. Caroline, it's freezing out here, what's with the bathing suit?"

Emily rested her head on Kyle's shoulder as his hands, still clasped with hers, began moving towards her breasts. "Well," Kyle began. "She grew up in Maine, so she's used to the cold. And, she looks pretty damn hot."

Sean gave a hoarse laugh as Kyle's hands paused their journey at the edge of her breasts.

"Well, I better be getting back to the Mrs so, you both take care. Kyle tell your niece and nephew I say hi."

Emily winced at the tone in his voice. Kyle apparently told him about Camille and Ben. Hopefully, that was it…

"Car?"

A deep voice brought Emily out of her thoughts and she looked up. Hotch was swimming in the pool. Her eyes widened, and she smiled slightly at the sight of him.

She turned to Kyle with wide eyes, pleading for a name to give him. Kyle saw this and smirked, then turned towards Sean. "Sean, this is my college buddy, Darren."

Emily turned towards Hotch, who was floating on his back. He immediately jumped out of the pool and wiped his face with a towel and held his hand out to Sean. "Hey. Nice to meet you Sean."

Sean smiled grimly, his white hair blowing in the wind. "Likewise."


	10. A House Call

Hours later, Emily was inside her and Hotch's 'cabin'. She was stirring pasta for her children and looked into the living room. Hotch was sitting on the ground with her kids.

He moved the coffee table out of the way so the room seemed bigger. Hotch was helping Camille with math while also helping Ben with art.

Emily smiled slightly at the sight. But her smile soon faded when the door opened and Peter walked in. She poured the pasta from the pot into the strainer that laid in the sink. The steam rose from the sink and she set the pot down and grasped the handles of the strainer.

As she shook the strainer to get out all of the water, she felt two hands spread over her stomach and a chin rest on her shoulder. She let out a sigh and kept shaking the strainer. "What are you doing?"

Peter laughed lightly and kissed her neck, making her jump a bit and her breath catch in her throat. "Why let my brother have all the fun?"

Emily wiggled out of his arms and turned so her side was facing him. She poured the pasta back into the pot and sighed as she put the strainer in the sink. She braced her hands on the counter and turned her head to Peter.

"Why are you doing this?"

Peter smiled coyly and leaned against the counter. "John wanted his kids. He realized you might want to see them too. But he couldn't get them legally, so this was the only way."

Emily shook her head and glanced at her kids before looking back at him. "But that doesn't explain why you are doing it, Peter."

Peter turned her to him and pushed her up, lightly, against the sink. Her eyes were wide, but she didn't move him away when he placed his hands on either side of her. She braced her hands on the sink behind her and stared at him.

"I'm doing it, because John promised me a beautiful woman to stare at. He didn't say that you were this beautiful though."

Emily briefly blushed and looked him in the eye. "So, your doing this to look at me?"

Peter nodded and smiled. "To look. To touch, if you let me. Even if you don't let me, but that would be kind of rude of me."

With every word, his face closed in on hers. His face was no only a centimeter away from hers when her breath caught in her throat. "What are you doing?"

Peter smirked. "I thought it was obvious."

Emily briefly closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them, his lips closed down on hers.

She realized, again, she needed to play along. Or someone would get hurt. She didn't know who, but someone would.

She gently grasped his arms that were now attached to her waist. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Peter was different from his brother. He was different from John too. Peter was being gentle. His lips slowly caressed hers and his thumbs were drawing circles against her bare skin on her waist. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were. He moved his hands from her hips back onto the sink behind her. Emily moved her hands from his arms and put them back on the sink.

Peter took the hem of her blouse in his left hand and smiled at her. "This is a very sexy outfit."

She had changed from the bathing suit into a red, flowing blouse, and jeans. Her hair was straightened and was tucked behind her ears before the kiss. It was now in front of her face, so Peter's hand pushed it back behind her ears.

Before she could say anything, Ben came running into the kitchen. "Mommy!"

Emily looked down at her son who was literally jumping out of his pants. She made her way out of Peter's arms, knelt down in front of Ben and tightened the belt on his pants. "What is it baby?"

Ben held up his right hand and stuck out two fingers. "Two things mommy."

Emily smiled and stroked his hair. "Ok. What are the two things?"

Ben held out a picture and smiled. "I made this fow you mommy."

Emily smiled and took the picture. She looked down to see a dog, or what she thought was a dog, and her with Ben and Camille in front of a waterfall. She looked up at Ben who was smiling innocently and she kissed his forehead, making him giggle.

"This is beautiful baby."

"Cami said we went there! I dwew a puppy cause puppies awe cute!"

Emily heard a laugh from Peter but ignored it and smiled at her son. "Well I love it. What was the second thing you wanted to tell me?"

Ben looked up as his forehead scrunched up, making Emily laugh. All of a sudden, Ben looked at her and jumped. "I wemembered!"

Emily smiled and nodded.

"There was a pwone call."

Emily nodded. "Alright. From who?"

Ben shrugged.

"Ok, what did they say."

"They said the worst is coming. Does that mean something mommy?"

Emily's eyes widened and looked up at Peter. He shrugged.

He didn't know what was going on, but that didn't mean anything good.


	11. The Worst Is Happening

That night, Peter joined the four for their pasta dinner. He and Emily were at each head of the table, while Hotch sat beside Camille, and Ben sat beside his stuffed animal. After dinner, Peter kissed Emily and left, leaving two sleepy children and two annoyed grownups.

Hotch was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen when he looked out into the living room. He smiled as he watched Camille and Ben playing some type of hand game. Emily was sitting on the couch, her eyes distant while watching her children, maybe lost in her thoughts. He didn't know.

He dried his hands on the dishrag and made his way to the couch. He sat away from Emily, but close enough to whisper without the children hearing. "Emily, are you alright?"

Emily rubbed her hands over her knees before turning to Hotch and smiling slightly. "Yes, I'm alright."

"Emily… I wanted to say I'm sorry again. I wasn't in control of my body and-"

"No, Hotch. There's no need to apologize. You're right, you weren't in control of your body at that time, so it's not your fault. I don't blame you at all."

"Then why do you flinch when I try and hug you?"

Emily sighed as she brought her knees to her chest. "It's just… It was overwhelming in that situation. Y-you, kind of scared me."

Hotch moved closer to Emily and thanked God when she didn't try and back away. "Emily, I really am sorry. Can you at least try and hug me?"

Emily slowly looked into her boss' eyes and resisted the urge to cry. He looked so upset and broken. She slowly turned her body to face his and grabbed his shoulders softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, tight.

Emily began to silently cry into his collar as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She inhaled his sent and kissed his cheek softly before snuggling back into his neck.

"I'm so sorry Emily."

He felt her nod against his neck as he kissed her head. "I know."

He waited a moment before whispering his next words. "I love you Emily."

He was even more shocked by her response than his own words spoken to her. "I love you too."

There was a moment of shock between the two before the door burst open. They both turned to the door and held each other tight. The man standing there was masked, with a crowbar in his hand. The figure behind him was more feminine, their body slightly thinner and blonde hair sticking out from under her mask.

"Mommy!"

Both kids jumped from the floor and ran into the arms of Emily and Hotch. Emily trapped Ben's small body against her chest as Hotch did the same to Camille.

"Get up, lady!"

Emily immediately stood and bent down in front of Ben. "You stay with Mr. Hotchner, ok? Do whatever he says."

"Stop talking!"

Emily stood and turned to face the man. He came up to her and grabbed her by the arms and spun her to face her children. He pulled her back against his chest and brought his mouth to her ear. "You move, your children die. Get it?"

Before she could answer, his foot connected with the back of her knee and she went tumbling to the ground. She could hear the partner talking in the background, but couldn't make out most words as the man grabbed her by the waist ad yanked her back into her old position. She held her breath as he handed the crowbar off to the partner and pulled a knife from his waistband, sticking it into her neck.

She took a glance at the partner when she heard yelling, and saw the partner with Ben over their shoulder. Her eyes immediately widened and struggled slightly against the man, but tried not to let the knife cut into her neck.

"Let him go! Don't take my son, please don't take my son!"

The partner just laughed as he carried a screaming Ben out of the cabin.

"Ben!"

"Let her go!"

Emily spun her head and wanted to cry as she saw Hotch. He was holding a shaking Camille to his chest and giving the usual Hotch glare to the masked man.

The man laughed bitterly as he put the knife back into his waistband and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Emily's eyes widened. Where was he storing this stuff?

He let Emily fall to the floor as he ripped a piece of tape from the holder. He handed the piece of tape to Emily, and she took it with shaking hands, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Place it over your mouth, sweetheart."

Emily began to cry silently as she placed the tape over her mouth and her pulled her back up. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped one arm around her neck, causing her hands to grip it. She tried to scream as he pulled her towards the door, put the tape was blocking her from being heard.

The man turned to Hotch and laughed. "There's a bomb placed under this cabin. If you follow us, you and your little cutie will die. So STAY!"

Emily's eyes went wide as she screamed for Camille and Hotch, but the door slammed and she was thrown onto the wet grass. She was turned over and she tried to fight the man off by flailing her arms and hitting him in the chest, her vulnerability not being her strong point. He grabbed her hands and began to drag her along the wet grass.

She screamed and screamed and kicked, trying to get away, when something hard hit her head.

She began to doze off as she felt her legs stiffen and cool air hit her face. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't get a chance to figure it out, once she let the darkness take over.


	12. Caroline?

Hotch just stared out the door as he let Camille cry into his chest. He couldn't run out and just leave her here. What about the bomb? Was it true, or was it something to keep them from coming?

Hotch looked down and saw Camille looking up at him with tears falling from her face and to the floor. "I want my mommy!"

Hotch shook his head and picked her up. "I know, sweetie. We're gonna get her back, ok?"

Camille stared at him and nodded her head. "Pwomise," she held up two fingers. "Two things."

Hotch nodded his head as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"One, you have to pwomise to bring mommy and Benny back to me."

Hotch smiled at her and nodded his head. "Of course, Camille. What's number two?"

She gestured for him to come closer, so he did until her mouth was next to his ear.

"They have to be awive."

.

..

.

Emily felt a cool brush of air rush over her face as her eyes slowly opened. Immediately, a wave of pain coursed through her head. She squinted as a bright light flooded her eyes. She moved her hand to cover her eyes, but found that they were restrained. Once her eyes were adjusted, she looked around her and realized she was on a bed.

The walls around her were white painted brick, the ceiling looking like a basement floor. She found a small window near the ceiling. It was barred and the sky was dark with mist.

She looked at her hands and legs, which she soon realized were both restrained to the foot post and headboard.

She cursed under her breath and looked down at herself. She was only in her undergarments.

Emily looked up the ceiling and hid her tears while she cursed aloud. All of a sudden, she heard a door open and slam shut before heavy footsteps descending a staircase. She turned to her left to see the same masked man standing there, though now he was topless and his jeans were hanging low. His stomach was huge, and Emily could have gagged. He made his way over to her and knelt down to her eye level.

"Can you guess who I am?"

Emily glared at him, but said nothing.

The man got up and moved to the other side of the bed. "Are you going to talk, or am I going to have to make you?"

Emily's brow rose at his question. She saw the man smirk under the mask as he turned his back to her. He called out to the corner of the room where she couldn't see. Emily struggled to lift her head as the sound of tiny feet shuffling towards her. When she saw what the noise was, she wanted nothing more than to kill the man.

Ben was standing there, his clothing covered in some type of ash and his hands clasped together before his chest. He looked as if he was confused.

The man knelt next to him and pointed to Emily. "Is that your mommy, Ben?"

Ben looked at him and nodded. The man smiled at him and nodded. "Can you answer a couple questions about your mommy for me, Ben?"

"Get away from my son!"

The man ignored Emily and smiled at Ben. "Do you find her pretty?"

He watched as Ben smiled slightly and nodded. The man chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

Emily struggled against what bound her wrists and ankles. She looked up and noticed it was a man's tie that had her wrists together. She cursed under her breath before looking at Ben again.

"Ben, honey, don't answer him."

The man ignored him and kept his eyes on Ben. "You look a lot like her, Ben."

"Honey, don't listen to him. He's not-"

"Has she shown her love to you?"

"Ben, don't answer-"

"Have you ever seen your mommy naked?"

Emily immediately stilled. She glared at the man. "What the hell kind of a question is that? To ask my own son! What is your game here? To make me nervous? Uncomfortable? Vulnerable?"

The man stood up and walked over to Emily. "I want you to pay."

"Excuse me?"

"You lied to me!"

Emily just stared at him. "You know, I'm sure you're right. But, I don't know who you are so I don't truly know if-"

"You lied to me Caroline!"


	13. A Choice

Hotch had told Camille to look around the house for any wires that seemed out of place. He was currently looking around the floor in the kitchen while Camille was in the living room.

He looked up as he heard tiny footsteps running his way. He was greeted by a smiling Camille.

"What did you find Camille?"

She jumped up and down and pointed to the living room. "There awe wires near the cowch!"

Hotch stood and followed an excited Camille into the living room. She pointed to the side of the couch that was closest to the door. He bent down and found two wires. One blue, one yellow. He examined them carefully and found the came from behind the couch and went under the wooden floorboards.

"Camille, there were pliers on the kitchen table. Get those for me."

He heard Camille run away, and then run back a moment later. She tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the tool. "Thank you, sweetie."

He was about to take a chance. Which was the right one? He didn't know.

"Camille, go into the bedroom and wait for me, alright?"

"But why?"

"Because if I do something wrong, you could be hurt if you don't get back."

Camille bent down and kissed Hotch on the cheek. "I love you, Mr. Hotcherner."

Hotch felt a smile run across his face as he heard Camille run into the bathroom. Even with the mispronunciation, it touched his heart.

Hotch brought his focus back to the wires and brought the pliers close to one. He had to do it. He had to save Emily.

Emily and the kids were the only thoughts running through his mind as he cut the blue wire.


	14. Meetings

Emily stared at the man who had just called her Caroline. Her mind was reeling from the pain and confusion, until she realized who he was. "Sean?"

The man pulled the mask over his head and stared back at her. "You lied to me! You are his mother, along with that little girl! You're not Kyle's girlfriend. You work with that man that was in the pool! Your name isn't even Caroline, is it?"

Emily swallowed nervously and shook her head. "I'm Emily."

Sean smiled gently at her and nodded. "Well, Emily, you sure are one beautiful woman. And I'm sure that Ben would love to see his mother in an intimate and loving moment after being through so much hardship."

Emily let a tear fall down her cheek as Sean came towards her. He sat on the bed, next to her leg, before turning to Ben. "Would you like to see your mommy happy, Ben?" Emily's tears fell silently and turned to her son who was staring innocently at them. He nodded his head at Sean.

"I'm glad Ben. It's good to want parenthood happiness." Sean laid his hand on Emily's bare thigh and felt her shiver.

Emily shook her head to get her son's attention. "Ben, don't listen to him. He's a bad man, sweetie." This conversation reminded her of the one with Jack and Hotch about Foyet. "Ben, please go in the corner."

"Ben, do you want to go in the corner?"

"Ben go in the corner pl-"

"It's your choice, not your mother's, Ben."

"Benny, please go into th-"

"Yes or no, Ben."

"Don't you tell my child what to do!"

Sean turned to face Emily and punched her stomach. She began to choke slightly as the wind was knocked out of her. The pain lessened as she looked at Sean who was smiling at a terrified Ben.

"While I make love to your mommy, should she face me or no?"

Ben shook his head and pointed to Sean. "You awe a bad man. She can't wook at you, it's mean!"

Emily managed a small smile to her son and nodded to the corner. "Honey, please go to the corner. I don't want you to see anything."

Ben moved closer to the bed and looked at her quizzically. "But mama, yow will get huwt. I don't want yow to get hurt, mama." Emily smiled at the young boy as another tear fell down her cheek. "Sweetie, I will be fine. You wanna help me?"

Ben nodded vigorously. Emily shot him a sad smile before glancing at Sean, and then the corner. "Hide in the corner, sweetheart. When I tell you that you can come out, that's when you do. Do not come out if you hear me scream or anything, alright?"

"But mama-"

"Ben! Please go into the corner."

Emily watched as Ben ran to the corner and crouched down, hiding his head in his hands. She turned her head to Sean who put his hands forcefully on her hips. "Since your son doesn't want you to look at me, you won't have to."

Before Sean did anything, there was a sound from a few yards away. It sounded like a firework, only bigger.

"What was that?"

Sean gave her a sly smile before flipping her onto her stomach, causing her wrists to cross over painfully in the process. She felt her panties tear and graze against her skin as he ripped them off and straddled her thighs. "Nothing you have to worry about. It looks like Darren and Camille found the bomb."


	15. Bomb?

Camille's scream echoed through the cabin as she heard the bomb go off. She ignored Hotch's rule and ran out to find him. While getting up from the floor, the hem of her sun dress got caught under her sneaker and tore. There was now a slight rip up the right leg as she ran to the living room.

She made it to the living room and looked around confused. The room had not exploded, there was no fire, no smoke and no debris. The only thing she saw was a shocked looking Hotch surrounded by tiny colored pieces of paper.

"Mr. Hotcherner?"

Hotch turned to Camille and smiled. He got up and was surprised when Camille jumped into his arms. He lifted her up and rested her on his hip. "What happened?"

"It was a bomb alright. A confetti bomb."

Camille looked around and giggled quietly.

All of a sudden, the giggles stopped. Hotch look at Camille who was staring at him. "Camille?"

"Awe we safe to get mommy and Benny?"


	16. Little Fighter

Sean was furious. He was fast and rough. Very rough.

He finally got off of her and yanked the sheet from under her, causing her to flip back onto her back. He gently laid it over her bottom half and zipped up his pants before moving to the corner Ben was in.

"Did you watch?"

Ben shook his head, still being huddled in his hands.

Even though Ben couldn't see, Sean smiled. "You obeyed your mother. You're a good little boy."

Then he was gone. His footsteps were heard upstairs, slowly drifting away from their ears. Emily turned her head to the little boy and smiled slightly at the sight of him. "Ben, honey, can you hear me?"

Ben nodded his head.

"You can look now sweetheart."

Ben slowly lifted his head and saw his mother laying on the bed. He jumped up and ran over to the bed, wrapping his arms around Emily's neck.

"Awe you ok, mama?"

Ben backed up slightly and Emily nodded her head. "I'm fine, baby. Do me a favor?"

Ben nodded.

"Untie me sweetheart."

Ben crawled onto the bed and kneeled next to Emily's head while trying to untie her hands. When he got both done, he jumped off the bed and smiled triumphantly. "I did it mama!" Emily smiled as she sat up and rubbed her sore wrists. "Yes you did. Come here, Benny."

He jumped back onto the bed and huddled in his mother's arms. She kissed him on the head and hugged him tight. "I love you, buddy. You know that, right?"

Emily felt him nod into her neck. "I wove you too, mama."

A tear rolled down Emily's cheek as she smoothed down his hair. "Did grandma Lizzie tell you why I had to give you to her for a while?" Ben looked up and shook his head.

"Well, I needed to protect you and Camille from a man who was… being mean to me. If you were with me, you could have gotten hurt. But, since I sent you to grandma, you were safe. You understand I had to, right?"

Ben nodded and kissed his mother's cheek, earning a watery smile from her.

Ten minutes later, Ben was asleep, and curled into her side. She looked around the room once again, but there was no way out. And, she really had to go the bathroom.

Emily smiled as a thought hit her. It was risky, but it was their only way out.

She gently shook her son and he slowly opened his eyes. "What mama?"

"Baby, I have a plan for us to get back to Camille and Mr. Hotchner. I need you to listen, and we may get out of here. Ok?"


	17. Scissors

"Sean!"

Sean heard someone yelling from downstairs. He put his fork and knife on his plate and stood up.

"Sean!"

It was Emily.

Sean smiled to himself and opened the basement door. He began his way down the stairs and was greeted by darkness. "Why is it dark?"

"The lights went out. Can you please put on a generator or something? It's cold in here."

Sean went over to the stairs and hit a button on the fuse panel. The lights flickered back on, causing Emily to squint. Sean smiled when he saw Emily with the sheet covering her body, her hands tied to the headboard. "Got cold huh?"

Her face turned into a glare. "My son covered me."

"I'm glad. He's a good boy."

Emily said nothing.

"Where is he by the way?"

Emily nodded over to the closet by the stairs. "He got scared and ran in there when the lights went out."

Sean nodded and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and was greeted by a gust of wind. Ben had run right past him. Sean turned to see Ben hugging his mother as close as he could get. Emily was kissing his head and trying to get her hand down, but couldn't.

Ben let his head shoot up from his mother's side and looked innocently at Sean. "I need to make a pee-pee."

Sean smiled at the young boy and nodded. He held out his hand and Ben jumped off the bed and grabbed it. Sean looked up to see Emily's frown. "Don't worry. I'm just taking him to the bathroom upstairs."

Emily glared at him for a second more before slowly nodding her head. Sean led Ben up the stairs and down a tiny hallway. He bent down to Ben's height and pointed to the farthest door. "It's that one down there."

Ben went running and closed the door behind him. Sean made his way back down into the basement to see Emily staring his way. "Why so glum, Emily?"

"Why do you think?"

He sat next to her and began to crack his knuckles. "Well… maybe because I raped you mercilessly. Maybe because you and your son are trapped here, or maybe because I made your son stay in the room while I pounded into you, and you screamed in pain into the pillow."

Emily was about to kick him where it hurt. "I can't believe your keeping my son here."

"It's easier for you to follow rules."

"By traumatizing him?"

"By overpowering you."

"Mama!"

Both adults turned and looked up the stairs to see Ben standing there with a stain going down his pant leg.

"Ben?"

"I made a pee-pee to soon."

Sean stood up and looked at Ben from the bottom of the stairs and began to talk to him. Meanwhile, Emily slipped her hands from the loose ties and stood up, her jeans again on her legs. She searched the floor and found the scissors Sean had cut her underwear with.

"Do you need another pair of pants, Ben?"

He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on an approaching Emily. Sean saw his distracted sight and turned, to be stabbed in the arm with a pair of pristine scissors.

"Ah!"

He went tumbling to the floor, blood pouring from his arm. Emily ran up the steps, shooing Ben towards the front door.

"Come on! Time to get out of here."


	18. Hearts

Emily and Ben began for the door before they heard a voice from behind. "You move any further, you and your son both get bullets through your brains."

Emily put her hands on her son's shaking shoulders and slowly turned them both around. There was an older woman standing a few feet away. She had her mask in one hand, pointed gun in the other. "Emily, it's nice to finally meet you. I heard you and my husband downstairs. He's pretty great in bed, ain't he?"

Emily involuntarily shivered and her hands tightened on her son's shoulders. She couldn't play along, not this time. She had to try a different approach. "What's your name, ma'am?"

The woman scoffed as she took a step forward. "Don't play games with me, Emily. Not as if you care, but my name is Phoebe, and I'm afraid you're going to have to die."

"Why? Why kill me now? You have nothing to gain by this."

"Nothing to gain?" Phoebe's voice was shrill as she spoke. "You've just killed my husband with a pair of scissors! That was suppose to be my job, and you took it from me!"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she brought her son flush against her front. He turned and buried his head into her waist, his arms wrapped around her stomach. "Mama, make her stop yewwing!"

Emily tried to sooth her son by smoothing down his hair, but she had to keep an eye on Phoebe. "What do you mean it was suppose to be your job?" She watched as Phoebe aimed the gun beside her and took a shot. Emily, defensively, fell to the ground, covering her son with her body. He began to sob, and she brought him in front of her. She kissed his head and hugged him close before turning to Phoebe with daggers in her eyes. "You're scaring my son."

She shrugged. "Don't mean to. I mean to kill him."

"What if you let him go?"

Phoebe's eyes angered. "Why would I do that, Emily?"

"Kill me, that's fine. You can't kill my son. He's done nothing wrong, and he doesn't deserve this."

"He doesn't deserve this?"

"No, he doesn't. He could be safe with my daughter - his twin sister. They need each other in their lives. Please. Let him run back next door, and he'll tell my boss that I'm dead, but you're guarding the house. He'll find a way to leave and take them home, so I'll be trapped with you in here. You'll be able to do whatever you want - to me. Not to him."

Phoebe watched them both for a minute. Ben was shaking in his mother's arms, as she dropped a kiss to his black head. "You heard your mother. Scat."

Emily smiled to herself as she stood up. She opened to door and felt her son grasp her hand. "Mama, awe we weaving?"

Emily kneeled down and hugged her son tight. She let the tears flow onto his dirt stained shirt as she rubbed his back. She kissed his head once more before backing up slightly. "You're leaving now, sweetie. I'm going to stay here with Phoebe."

Ben took a quick glance at Phoebe before whispering to his mother. "But she's a bwad wady."

"I know. But, you are going to be safe with Mr. Hotchner, ok? I love you."

Ben hugged his mother again before pulling back. He kissed his hand and held it out to Emily. "Kiss it, pwease."

Emily gave him a watery smile as she kissed his hand. Her heart clenched as her son placed his hand on her chest. "I'm in your heawt mommy."

And with that, he went running out the door to safety.


	19. Wife

Emily watched her little boy running across the lawn, to the cabin they'd been in. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, turning to the woman with the gun. "Better?"

Phoebe nodded and pointed her gun to the door. "Close it." When Emily closed the door, Phoebe smiled. "You have one beautiful little boy. He's a good listener, too."

Emily nodded as she shivered from the cold. "Thanks. He follows his sister most of the time."

"Camille, right?"

Emily's eyes widened. "How do you know my daughter's name?"

"They've been here for a couple months. You get to know your neighbors after a while, Emily."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Phoebe spoke up again. "What, no words to say?"

"It's kind of hard to think of words when you're being held at gunpoint."

Phoebe shrugged. "Well, if it means anything, I think they're two amazing kids. They have very interesting names, and they are very cute." Phoebe watched Emily stiffen and crack her neck. "Uncomfortable?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm fine."

There was the sound of a door open, and both women looked to the kitchen. Peter came to stand next to a smiling Phoebe. Emily was shocked. "Peter?"

"Hey Emily."

"Are you helping her too?"

"Anything to get my hands on you. You're a beautiful, smart woman, and I want you as my wife."

Emily's eyes widened. "Y-your what?" She couldn't help her voice from wavering. To many things were running through her mind, it felt as if it were to explode any moment.

"Would you like that, Emily? To become my wife?"

"I barely know you, Peter."

"We've kissed."

"That meant nothing. I didn't want to be killed by you or your brother, or my ex boyfriend."

"I think you'll change your mind."


	20. Can You Help Her?

Hotch carried Camille in his arms as he walked outside to the sound of screaming. He stepped off the steps and sighed in relief as Ben came charging. Hotch bent down and hugged the boy tightly before backing away. "Are you ok, Ben?"

He nodded before pointing to the house. "The bad man made mama cwy."

Hotch shook his head before asking. "Ben, where is you mommy?"

"The wady said she stays there wif her and I run away. I tolded mama that she was a bad wady, but she told me to run, so I did. Did I do somefing wong?"

Hotch immediately shook his head and kissed the boy on the head. "No buddy, you did what you were told. Tell me, how can we get to your mother?"

Ben pointed to the house again. "She was in the livingwoom."

…

..

.

..

…

"Peter, you're insane."

He shook his head as he slowly made his way over to a half naked Emily. Her black bra was tight against her chest, as well as her faded jeans. Her eyes were wide as he came near her.

"I love you, Emily."

"No you don't."

"You'd make the perfect wife-"

"Get away from me!"

"But Emily-"

"Get away!"

The fear and tears were present in her voice as she screeched at him. She tried to back up but only hit the wall as he grabbed her wrist. She struggled and tried to pry his hand off while letting the sobs pour out. He finally tugged on her wrist and made it behind her, grasping her arms. He pulled her back against his chest as she squirmed. Her sobs turned into muffled whimpers as they faced a still smiling Phoebe.

"Do you, Peter, take Emily-"

"Of course I do."

Phoebe's smile widened. "Do you, Emily, take Peter as your husband?"

Emily swallowed a breath before gently shaking her head. "No." She felt her arm being pinched and she gasped slightly when Peter hissed into her ear. "Think about your children, Emily. You wouldn't want them to get hurt, would you?"

She let the tears fall down her cheeks as she looked up at Phoebe. "I do…"


	21. No Time Like The Present

Emily's lips quivered as she was pulled back against Peter's chest. She let out a sob as Peter's lips attached with her neck and one of his hands trailed up her stomach. "Would you like to come upstairs with me Emily?"

She wanted to say no, but she couldn't let her children get hurt. She sniffled before nodding her head. "Sure…"

Peter smiled and nodded to Phoebe as he grabbed Emily's hand. He lead her up the stairs and through the hallway before coming to a door. He turned to her and smiled. "Are you ready, my beautiful wife?"

Emily nodded her head slightly.

Peter opened the door and brought her inside before closing it behind her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her head. "What do you think?"

She shook her head in disbelief. There were pictures of her scattered everywhere across the walls. Ones from the week before, yesterday, and even from a couple months of her. One of her with her dry cleaning, picking up her morning coffee, entering her building, entering the Bureau, and hanging out with the team. There was even one of her changing in her bedroom. She didn't even want to think of how he got that.

"It's… unbelievable." That, for sure, was no lie.

He couldn't contain his smile. He spun her around and kissed her forehead. "I knew you would like it. Now, I'm going to make a proposition."

Emily nodded her head slightly as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I want to make love to you. If you want to wait until tonight for it to be romantic then I understand. But, I want it to be today."

Emily shuddered involuntarily. Luckily, he didn't catch it. Time for more acting lessons…

"There's no time like the present. Right?"

He smiled as he kissed her. She stumbled as he backed her into the bed, before she fell with him on top.


	22. Possibilities

After Emily and Peter's "love making", Emily lay awake in the bed. Peter was snuggled up against her, his head on her left breast. She felt her stomach rumble before something inching it's way up her throat. Her eyes widened as she quickly sat up, knocking Peter to the ground in the process.

"What the-"

Peter was cut off by Emily bending over the bars of the foot of the bed and puked. He put on his boxers before sitting next to her and rubbing her bare back. He pulled the hair out of her face as she sat back and against the wall, covering herself with the sheet.

"Emily, are you ok?"

Emily nodded before glaring at him. "Why?"

Peter smirked. "I want to make sure my wife is alright."

Emily shivered slightly from the word 'wife', but said nothing about it. She didn't want to go against him. "I'm ok. I haven't eaten in a while, maybe that's it."

Peter nodded before bringing his shocked eyes up to her nervous ones. "Are you pregnant?"

"What! No."

"Emily, I think you might be."

Emily shook her head and shifted slightly. "I'm not pregnant, Peter… at least, I don't think I am."

"This is amazing, Emily! I'll get a test from the bathroom!"


	23. Signs

Emily looked down at the stick before whipping her head around to face the door that was being banged on. "Emily? Are you alright?"

She had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "I-I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

She was pregnant.

Who the fuck was the father?


	24. FBI

Emily made her way out of the bathroom and ran back into the bedroom, just in case Phoebe was in the hallway. Emily was still in her underwear.

She leaned against the closed door and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Emily?"

She picked her head up from the door and looked at Peter, who was now standing in front of her. "I'm… I'm pregnant, Peter."

His smile couldn't have been bigger as he pulled her into a hug. She took the liberty as she cried on his shoulder, and he soothingly rubbed her back. "Emily, what's the matter? You're pregnant!"

She nodded as she pulled away from Peter. He held her arms as she began to sob in front of him. "Emily, please tell me why you're crying."

Emily sighed. More acting…

"There, uh… was a guy I was dating, before we… got married. The last time I had… relations, with him was only three weeks ago, so I don't know if he's the father." It wasn't a total lie. She had been seeing a man named Matt. He was one year older than her, a lawyer, and they'd been seeing each other for over two months.

Peter looked at her strangely. "You never told me."

"Well, we, uh… haven't gotten to know each other that well."

Peter shook his head and dragged her to the bed. He sat her down and he sat down beside her, smiling. "Em, I want to get to know each other. I mean, we're married now, we should know about each other."

Emily reluctantly nodded her head. "Well, if you have questions, ask away."

"Well, what is you ex's name?"

"My ex?"

"The one you dated before we got married."

Emily put on a fake smile as she though about a fake last name. "Matthew Perry."

"Isn't he an actor?"

"Yes, I think there's also an actor named that."

Peter's face stiffened as he stared at Emily. "Emily, I don't think you want to play games with me."

"Who said I was playing games?" she asked innocently.

"Emily!"

She winced at the harshness in his tone and stumbled off the bed as he came towards her. "Stop joking around! Do you want me mad? Are you trying to make me angry?"

She shook her head as she backed up against the wall. "N-no, I'm sorry. Peter, I'm sorry."

Peter grabbed her arm and hauled her up onto her feet with a grunt. "You will not disrespect me!"

Just as he slammed her chest against his, the door swung open. Both of them turned their heads and Emily let out a smile. "Morgan! Hotch!"

Peter immediately spun her to face them and her back was against his chest. His arm came around her neck, her throat slowly closing. Her face was torn into sadness and fear as she struggled to get his arm away.

"Peter, my name is Derek Morgan and I'm FBI. Step away from her now!"

He shook his head and tightened his grip. "No! You wont take her from me! You wont!"


	25. Babies

A/N - I know this is short, and I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a while and I'm currently sick, so my mind isn't working all tht well. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

…

Hotch had his gun aimed at Peter's forehead, but Emily's waving hands slowly got in the way. "Stop! Don't shoot him." Her voice was strained as Peter's arm continued to choke her. Hotch gave her stern eyes, but she shook her head.

"Peter, please let me go."

"No!"

Morgan ran a hand over his head as he spoke to Peter. "Peter, Emily just told us not to shoot you. Do you really think she's then gonna run away?" He didn't know what Emily was doing but he played along.

Peter looked at the all curiously before letting Emily loose. She turned and hugged him, causing Peter to smile and squeeze her back. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Emily nodded against his chest in hidden disgust. "Why would I leave my husband?"

Morgan and Hotch shared a nod before making their way into the room. "Peter, we need to take both you and Emily downtown. Is that ok?"

Peter was already shaking his head, squeezing Emily closer to his chest. "No, I'll lose her."

He looked down as he felt Emily shake her head. "Em?"

Emily looked up at him with watering eyes. "Please do what they say. It'll be ok, I promise. Can you believe me?"

Peter stood there for a moment, just staring at her pleading eyes, before nodding his head. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before walking over to the agents. "Cuff me, then."

Morgan cuffed Peter and led him out of the room while Hotch went to Emily. She was leaning against the wall, her hand over her mouth as she cried. Hotch took her by the arms and gave her a hug. He smiled into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He sighed as she quickly pulled away, but frowned at her fearful eyes. "Emily?"

"Where are my kids?"

"They're outside in an SUV."

"I wanna see them." Hotch looked at her pained eyes and nodded. "Emily, you need a shirt and pants."

He watched as she looked around her, but saw nothing. He quickly walked over to her when she smacked her hands against the wall. "Hey, I'll find you something, alright?"

Hotch looked around the room to find Emily's shirt and jeans near a pile of her throw up. He carefully picked them up, making sure not to get it in the puke, and handed them to her. "Put them on."

She nodded hastily and did as told. When she was done she went running down the stairs with Hotch on her tail. She stopped short as she came to the bottom of the stairs, staring at the dead body before her. Phoebe was laying on the ground, blood pooling around her head, with a team of Forensics around her. Hotch took her arm and led her out the front door, immediately surrounded by a dull fog.

Emily gave a sympathetic sigh when she saw her kids standing near the SUV, both talking and smiling. "Ben! Camille!"

She started running towards them, seeing smiles on both of their faces. She landed on her knees in front of the SUV and pulled her kids into a tight hug, one they returned greedily. Emily's tears made their way down her cheeks as she kissed both Ben and Camille on their heads. "I love you both so much, and I'm so sorry."

Both kids backed up to see their mother's face. Ben smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "We saved the day mommy!"

Emily smiled and laughed before kissing him on the head. "That we did, honey."

Camille raised her hand, as if asking a question to a teacher. Emily smiled. "Honey, there's no reason to raise your hand. You aren't in school."

"Mr. Peter told me to raise my hand if I ever had a question."

Emily grimaced before shaking her head. "Any rules you had with any of them are broken, ok? No more of their rules, only mommy's rules."

"So we can live with you mommy?"

Emily smiled before nodding. Both Ben and Camille jumped into the SUV with Emily and Hotch, while Rossi and Morgan took the front. Emily stroked Camille's hair while Ben and Camille laughed, and looked at Hotch. "I do love you."

Hotch smiled and nodded his head. "I love you too."

Emily looked out the window before sighing and glancing back at Hotch. "Hotch… I'm pregnant, and I don't know who the father is… because of all that has happened."

He didn't know what to say. "Emily-"

"Before you say anything, I am going to keep it. I've already been without my kids for so long, that I'm going to put all my lost love into the three now. I'm going to take a test to see who the father is."

Hotch nodded and shifted Ben in his lap. "Well, Emily, if I'm the father-"

"You can be as involved as you want."

"I want to be a fulltime father, Emily. I will understand if you aren't happy if it's mine."

Emily shook her head. "It doesn't matter how it was conceived. This baby is going to be loved, by both of us."


	26. Nightmares

Hotch closed the fridge door and set the milk on the counter for the two kids who were tugging on his pant leg. He had told Emily to get some rest while he handled the kids, one thing he now regretted saying. "Guys, you have to be a little patient alright?"

"But we're firsty!"

Hotch sighed as he set Ben on a chair at the table. "It's thirsty, and I know. Why do you think I got the milk out?"

Ben and Camille shook their heads. "But we didn't want milk."

Hotch sighed as he shoved the milk back into the fridge. "Then what do you two want to drink?"

Camille smiled and clapped her hands together. "Chocolate milk please!"

"You do know that consists of milk."

When Camille nodded her head, Hotch quickly ran a hand through his hair and put the milk back on the counter. He poured the chocolate into both glasses and quickly stirred in the milk before setting the cups in front of the children. "Ok, tell me what you think. But either way, I'm not making you more."

Ben wiped his mouth after taking a sip. "It's ok. But mama makes better!"

Hotch nodded as he sat down next to Camille. "I bet she does, but she's sleeping right now. Remember?"

When the kids nodded, Hotch smiled to himself and settled back into his chair, only to here a crash from upstairs. Both kids immediately looked up at him with scared eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing. You two stay here."

As Hotch made his way up the stairs, he heard muffled cries from the closest room. He carefully opened the door and peaked into the darkness, only to see Emily moving and crying in her bed. She was having a nightmare. He made his way to the side of her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Emily… Em, wake up for me. Emily?"

Emily's eyes quickly shot open and sat up in her bed. "Get off of me."

Hotch looked at her with questioning eyes and moved closer. "Emily-"

"Get away!"

Hotch quickly moved his hand and watched as Emily curled into herself and laid her head against the headboard. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as Hotch made his way out of the room and down the steps to the kids who were standing beside each other in the living room. "What's wrong with mama?"

"She a little upset, do you want to see her?"

…

Emily lifted her head from her pillow when she heard her door open, ready to yell at Hotch for not leaving, but quickly sat up when her two kids entered the room. Ben led Camille to her side of the bed and looked up at her. "Awe you ok mama?"

Emily wiped her eyes and nodded her head, lifting both Camille and Ben onto the bed. She settled Camille on her left and Ben on her right, as she settled down into the pillows.

"Did you have a bad dream, mommy?"

Emily smiled down at Camille before kissing her head. "Yeah, but I'm ok now. Get some sleep."


	27. Protection

Emily woke up to the sound of her alarm, and quickly looked around her. Both Camille and Ben were squirming slightly, so she reached over her son and quickly shut off the alarm. She settled back into the pillows and laid her head against the headboard, remembering the nightmare that had entered her mind the night before.

Her.

Hotch.

The cabin.

The kids.

Rape.

Emily quickly shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye before removing herself from the place her kids had sandwiched her on her bed. She walked briskly out of the room and down the stairs into the living room, only to see the one and only Aaron Hotchner laying on her couch.

She gave his sleeping form the evil eye, before ignoring him and walking to the kitchen. She busied herself in the coffeemaker enough, to not notice Hotch coming up behind her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes went wide and she quickly spun, whacking her hand across his face. He fell to the floor with a groan, and Emily's eyes widened even more with horror as she bent down next to him. "Oh Hotch, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Hotch shook his head before letting her help him stand. "I'm fine."

Emily shook her head in skepticism. "I hit you pretty hard, it looks like it's already starting to bruise."

Hotch put his hand to his face and flinched. "Ok, hurts a tad."

"Do you want some ice?"

"Sure."

Emily took some ice from the freezer and quickly wrapped it in a rag before turning to see Hotch's hand on his face. "Hurts?"

"You've got a mean left hook."

Emily smiled softly as she laid the ice on his cheek. They stayed there for a moment before she looked up into his eyes. He was staring down at her, his complexion soft, and his eyes burning. His hand slowly covered the one on his face, and she slowly pulled away. "I'm, uh… gonna go and wake the kids."

Hotch nodded and watched as she walked up the staircase, looking as if she was shaking herself off. He turned and began taking out things for the kids breakfast, trying to forget the scared look he had seen on Emily's face.

…

..

.

..

…

Emily slowly opened the door to her bedroom and smiled as she looked at her bed. Ben was holding Camille against his chest, his arm wrapped around her stomach. Emily bit her lip, deciding whether or not to wake the sleeping kids. She slowly walked over to the sleeping pair and sat down by their feet. She softly shook Ben's foot, making him flinch.

Ben lifted his head and squinted at his mother. "Mama?"

"Hey baby."

"Awe you ok?"

Emily nodded her head and rubbed her son's leg soothingly. "It's a little early, but if you want breakfast you can come down. Ok?"

Ben quickly shook his head, visibly pulling a sleeping Camille closer to him. "I can't, mama."

Emily tilted her head at her son. "What do you mean you can't?"

"Who will protect Cami?"

Emily's short intake of breath made her eyes sting with waiting tears. "Did she have a nightmare?"

"She could, and then I won't be here and she'll be scared, mama!"

Emily nodded, letting a tear slip down her cheek, before smiling softly at her son and sleeping daughter. "Alright, well when she wakes up, you both come downstairs and breakfast will be ready. Ok?"

Ben nodded and snuggled into his sister's back, curling his arm tighter around her, as Emily made her way out of the room. She closed the door softly and leaned against it, letting the tears fall briskly down her cheeks.


	28. Breakfast

Emily walked slowly down the stairs, keeping her eyes on Hotch with every step. She smiled softly as she watched him set four bowls onto the table, next to the milk and two boxes of cereal. As she stepped onto the cold, hardwood floor, Hotch looked up at her and smiled softly, the ice pack still pressed to his cheek. Emily's face immediately fell, remembering the dream again. She quickly shook it off and walked into the kitchen, standing next to the counter as Hotch stood next to the table.

"What cereal do they like?"

Emily silently nodded over to the box of Cheerios, causing Hotch to nod and pour two bowls of it.

"Three."

Hotch looked up at Emily with a confused smirk. "What?"

Emily laughed sarcastically, but smiled as she sat down at the table. "The kids favorite cereal is Cheerios, but so is mine. Pour me a bowl too, please."

Hotch smiled as he poured the cereal into Emily's bowl. She nodded a "thank you" as he sat down next to her. She silently poured her milk, taking glances at a smiling Hotch. After she put the carton down, she took a bite of her cereal, before sighing and looking at Hotch. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Hotch shook his head before leaning back in his seat. "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

He quickly nodded before folding his hands on the table and sitting up straight. "You just… I don't know. You already have that motherly glow. It's nice."

Emily smiled softly as she set her spoon into her bowl. "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence while Emily took another bite of her cereal. Hotch scratched his head as Emily set her spoon back in her bowl. "So, when's your doctor's appointment?"

Emily stiffened and gulped, before cracking her neck, and staring at her hands. "Today at four. Why?"

Hotch shrugged. "Just was wondering. Are you going alone?"

Emily nodded. "I think I want to be alone. Will you watch the kids for me?"

Hotch immediately nodded, but sat back in his chair. "You don't want Garcia or JJ to watch them?"

Emily's immediate "no" earned her a confused look from Hotch. "Why?"

Emily sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Because they seem to like you. They don't even know Garcia or JJ, and you were there the whole time. You protected them." She turned her gaze to Hotch and gave him a watery smile. "I don't think I've thanked you for that."

Before Hotch could answer, the kids came running down the stairs. "Mommy!" "Mama!"

Emily smiled down at her children as she wiped her eyes. She kissed them both on their heads before they jumped into their chairs and began eating their cereal. Hotch watched as Emily chatted with her children, sharing smiles and laughs, and wondered if she would be like that with her next child. Maybe, their child.


	29. Father Dearest

Emily kept her hands over her stomach as she laid on the examining table at her OBGYN. The doctor had already done the test, and she was just waiting for the results when her phone rang. She quickly sat up and pulled her phone from her purse, eyes widening at the caller ID.

"Hotch? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Em, everything is fine. Camille and Ben just settled down for their nap."

Emily nodded against the phone and watched her doctor reenter the room. She held up a finger and smiled slightly before talking to Hotch. "Then what's up?"

"They wanted to know if you were coming home anytime soon."

Emily smiled slightly as she heard the amusement in Hotch's voice, and watched as her doctor closed the door behind her. "Tell them I'm coming home soon. I'll be back early enough to get us dinner, ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you soon Emily."

"Bye Hotch."

Emily hung up her cell and laid it beside her, smiling up at the doctor. "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's no problem. Who was it?"

"My boss."

The doctor nodded and smiled lightly. "Alright, well I have your test results. Would you like to now know the father?"

Emily nodded hastily as she anxiously picked her fingernails. She watched as the doctor looked down at her clipboard before smiling back up at her. "The father's name is Aaron Hotchner." The doctor watched as Emily stiffened and her eyes glazed over. "Emily?"

"I wanna change my answer." Her voice was soft and tear filled as she stared at the wall.

"What answer?"

"To who I was on the phone with."

"Alright. So, who were you on the phone with?"

Emily nodded her head absently before looking to her doctor. "My baby's daddy."


	30. Dinner Time

Emily quickly walked up to her door, sliding the key into the lock. She had hurried home, wanting to tell Hotch, and make sure her kids were alright.

When she opened the door, she was met by two little bodies crashing into her legs. She stumbled slightly as she closed the door. "Well hello to you too."

"Mama!"

"Mr. Hotcherner tooked us to the store-"

"And we gots toys-"

"And balloons!"

"And we mades food for you!"

Emily smiled down at her kids who were now jumping in front of her. She kissed them both on the head and let them run off, before looking up at a smiling Aaron Hotchner. She smiled back. "What has you all smiley?"

He shook his head and stepped closer. "I honestly don't know."

Emily watched as his smile stayed, but he walked into the dining room. She slowly made her way in behind him, her mouth dropping open at the sight. The dining room table was covered in a tablecloth, two candles lit, the wax slowly dripping down it's side. Two plates of plain pasta sitting at both ends of the table, the silverware set in place.

"Hotch…"

He shook his head, and sat her down at one end. He sat opposite her, setting his napkin in his lap. "Emily, you deserve a lot of things, and a nice dinner with a friend is one of those."

Emily looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. "This is lovely."

Hotch smiled brightly at her, passing her a glass of water. She saw a plate of butter in the center of the table, that Hotch was taking for his pasta. "I can't eat butter, it's been making me queasy lately."

She watched as Hotch nodded and passed her a glass. It was filled with sauce. She smiled thankfully and poured some onto her pasta before looking back up to Hotch. "I have news." Her voice was soft, almost afraid of telling.

Hotch looked up, and nodded his head. "So, who's the father?"

"You."

His eyes lit up as he stood from the table. The woman he loved was pregnant with his baby. He pulled Emily from her chair and gave her a tight hug, his arms wrapped around her waist. Emily slowly gripped his shoulders and hugged him back, laying her head on his chest.

He was happy. He was grateful.

He didn't know what to say.


	31. Naps

A/N - I know, its short. Sorry!

…

Hotch turned to Emily, who was seated next to him on the couch. She was asleep, her head on the armrest of the couch. The light from the TV illuminated her features, her skin turning all different colors. He smiled.

She was beautiful.

He then moved his eyes to a different spot. Her stomach.

It wasn't bulging in any way, but he could tell something was in there. And it was his.

All his.


End file.
